


Himbo gets his ass rekt

by Martini (Whatever373)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Wine, Zagreus is a himbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatever373/pseuds/Martini
Summary: Zagreus shares wine with Thanatos and gets schooled in all the right ways.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Himbo gets his ass rekt

**Author's Note:**

> It's New Year and I wrote this as a gift for my bff. Please Enjoy!

“Come on Zagreus, however do you find these excuses in making yourself, and most importantly me, slack off in our duties?” Thanatos stares exasperatedly at the Prince of the Underworld, who lounges on his bed, waving a jar of wine.  
“Cheer up, Than!” Zagreus responds with a cheeky grin “It’s not really slacking off when I already asked if you were amenable to spend the evening together.”  
Sighing, Thanatos uncrosses his arms and makes his way to Zagreus.  
“So this is why you wanted to see me?” he asked “to flaunt your new find?” he gestures at the jar.  
Smiling broadly, Zagreus jumps to a stand, “well yes, partly, it’s not everyday the God of Wine graces anyone with his own brew,” he blushes as he says “though is it really so bad to use petty excuses just to spend more time with you?”  
Thanatos smiles softly, reaching over to pull Zagreus closer to him.  
“My dear, no excuse is needed between us. If it is my company you want, you may have it freely.” He leans forward bumping his forehead with Zagreus’s.  
“Heh, that so” Zagreus smiles, leaning forward to kiss Thanatos.  
They remain there for moments, enjoying each others’ touch, presence…until Thanatos pulls the jar from Zagreus’s grip and takes a swig.  
“Hey! I thought you didn’t want any?” Zagreus yells.  
“I never said that. We might as well enjoy it since you went through all that effort.” Thanatos smirks and takes another swig.  
“Ha ha! You’re right”

*30 minutes later*

The jar laid precariously on the edge of the bed before being pushed off down by Zagreus in vain attempts to reach it. Thanatos beside him, for once relaxed with his armor off, watched the ceiling.  
“I really should ask Dionysus for more of this stuff. How does he make it so sweet?” the prince sulks, still making grabbing motions with his arm where the wine used to be.  
“Hmmm…it’s a real mystery.” Thanatos remains staring at the ceiling deep in thought “you’ve been getting back faster and faster from the mortal realm lately.”  
Nodding, Zagreus stretches catching Thanatos’s attention as his tunic slips from his shoulder, his tight muscles gleaming in the candlelight.  
“Well, exploring the mortal realm is not as simple as I had imagined it to be. I’ve been halted from seeing much from all manner of foes. Those flying menaces for example – “  
“That is not what I meant to ask you about. You swore you’d be more careful keeping yourself out of danger and prolonging the time between rebirths.” Thanatos narrows his eyes at the prince.  
“I know Than,” he says quietly “but there’s just so much going on out there. You know I have problems curbing my enthusiasm and curiosity” he pauses before smiling at Thanatos “you could always help me learn” he suggests flirtatiously.  
Not a second later Zagreus is straddled with his hands held above his head. Thanatos leans down to whisper in his ear.  
“Shall I teach you lesson then?” he licks his earlobe.  
“Wha -“ Zagreus shivers from both the action and Thanatos’ s heated words.  
Thanatos moves one hand to reach for a discarded sash and begins tying Zagreus’s hands.  
“Tell me to stop if it gets too much” he tells the prince.  
Feeling his heartbeat skip and jumpstart, Zagreus closes his eyes and nods his head as Thanatos pulls the binding tight.  
Thanatos leans down pressing their lips together. Licking over them he slips his tongue inside as Zagreus gasps. Their tongues twirl around each other, slotting their mouths this way and that, with Thanatos biting between each shared breathe.  
His hands don’t sit idle as he moves them over Zagreus slowly dragging his nails down his chest and stomach. Zagreus moans as he moves palm his chest and play with his nipples. He pinches and pulls them , savoring each breathy gasp and groan he pulls out of Zagreus.  
With one last kiss Thanatos slides his mouth down, stopping briefly to suck on Zagreus’s neck before moving on to his chest, placing chaste kisses all over. As his hands untie and remove the rest of Zagreus’s clothes he goes on to sucking and biting his nipple. Zagreus moans louder, hips thrusting forward as he starts breathing faster.  
“Haa…Than –“ his words are cut short as he gasps when Thanatos suddenly moves down to his freed erection to lap and mouth at his cock.  
“What was that Zag? I didn’t quite catch it?” Thanatos pauses briefly to tease the other before continuing to suck the tip of Zagreus’s cock. He swallows the tip and bobs his head up and down, enjoying the ragged moans and groans he elicits from Zagreus.  
Zagreus keeps his eyes shut tight, shaking from excitement as he feels himself approaching his climax. As he is about to come he squeezes his hands and toes, lifting his hips further more, Thanatos suddenly retreats.  
Opening his eyes, Zagreus stares at Thanatos with confusion only to find the other smirking.  
“Not yet Zag. You’re only allowed to come when I say so” he says as he grips Zagreus’s hips “now turn around.”  
Zagreus rushes to comply turning over to lay on his stomach, his hips still being gripped tight.  
“Oh! Fuck… Thanatos” Zagreus yells out as Thanatos spreads his cheeks and licks at his rim. His tongue moves around the rim a few times before pushing in. Zagreus puts his tied hands over his head as the sensations of Than’s tongue pushing in and out of him starts to overwhelm him. He lets out a keen as a finger joins the tongue inside him, surprisingly oiled. ‘When did he have time to –‘  
All thoughts leave his head as the finger finds his prostrate, pleasure sparks and his head falls once again at the mercy of his lover. Another finger joins in, pushing deeper, scissoring and spreading the inner walls whilst brushing over his prostate at times.   
“Ah, come on Than. Please just do it already!” Zagreus huffs out, his eyes hazy as he turns his head to look at Thanatos pleadingly.  
Lifting his head up, Thanatos quirks an eyebrow as he raises the hand gripping Zag’s hip to smack his ass.  
“Ahh!” another smack comes down as a third finger is inserted.  
“Patience Zagreus” smack “ I am making sure I prepare you thoroughly” smack smack “besides that” smack “you seem to be enjoying yourself” he delivers a harsher slap to his reddened cheeks and smiles when he hears Zagreus moan with each hit, his fingers still stretching his hole.  
Zagreus felt his eyes prick with tears as the pain and pleasure mounted up. He didn’t think he could last much longer if it continued. He wanted Thanatos inside him already.  
“Come on Than…Gods…Ah! I can’t take much more.”  
Smack “Now Zag, that’s not very polite. Ask me properly.”  
His face grew even hotter as he said “Please Than. Please fuck me! I need you in me.”  
With one last slap, Thanatos removed his fingers and leaned down to kiss Zagreus’s nape. He stayed there as he slowly started pushing his cock inside Zagreus’s wet hole. Feeling Zag start to tense up he bites hard on his nape distracting him momentarily to enter his all the way with one thrust.   
Zagreus cries out at the sudden stretch burning pleasantly and Thanatos waits for him to adjust. As Zag starts to get impatient Thanatos begins to pull out and thrust back in at a slow steady pace. Zagreus is about to plead with Thanatos to go faster when the other slams hard right on his prostate causing Zag to moan and go dizzy. Every few slow thrusts are accompanied by harder ones right on the spot that makes Zagreus see stars.  
Thanatos stops and stands on his knees, lifting Zagreus and pressing him to his front guiding him back down on his cock. The new angle letting him go in deeper so he sets about a faster pace.   
“Fuck, Than!” Zagreus groans and lifts his hips in time with Than’s thrusts. He leans his head back, grinding down on Than’s dick hearing the other groan. Thanatos moves his hands to roam his body again, gripping his muscles and pinching his nipples. Zagreus feels his lips kiss his neck and angles his head right to kiss Thanatos. Their lips smack wet, as they push their tongues in each other’s mouths.  
“Wait, Than. I want to face you, please” Zagreus asks against his lips and they pull apart so Zag can turn around, pushing their chests together. Pushing Thanatos between his tied hands he grips his hair as he sinks down Than’s hard dick. Thanatos lets him lead this time, griping Zag’s ass as the other slams himself on his cock at a brutal pace.  
He stares longingly at Zagreus’s expression, his eyes hazy and cheek red. His mouth open and moaning, lips glistened with their shared saliva. He dives down to kiss him again and again. As Zagreus groans, his movements erratic and desperate, Thanatos grabs his cock, nestled between their abs, and squeezes the slit “Come for me, my dear.”  
Zagreus screams out, his insides clenching around Thanatos’s cock as he comes all over their stomachs and Than’s hand. Thanatos fucks Zagreus through his orgasm, the tight pressure on his cock leading to his own climax and he spills his cum, coating Zagreus’s insides.  
Zagreus slumps forward, letting Than hold him as they come down from their high.  
“Well that was quite the lesson, Than” he says.  
“Indeed, please do be more careful from on, Zag” he kisses Zagreus’s head.  
“Actually” Zagreus says looking at Thanatos’s eyes “I think I should be getting in trouble more often to get a repeat lesson” he teases.  
“Ugh! Zagreus must you be so incorrigible?” he asks, dismayed.  
“You love me for it” he smiles with a cheeky grin.  
Thanatos smiles back “that I do, Zag. That I do.”


End file.
